All I Wanted
by crazyemosrock
Summary: I could follow you to the beginning--She wouldn’t know where to find anyone because she didn’t know where to start. Post KH2


**All I Wanted**

When she first saw him she stopped cheering Hayner on and just stared, afraid to blink.

She had agreed to attend the bi-monthly Struggle match that week with Pence. It was extremely important to Hayner that that all three of them try and be present at every Struggle match, but Hayner himself couldn't bring up a reason as to why, he just knew it was something they had to do.

But mid-shout of Hayner's name and she let her arms fall to her sides, just looking across the lot at a head of spiked, blonde hair.

"Olette! He actually won!" Pence announced, waving a hand in the brunette's face. She blinked and turned to face him. Before she could respond, Hayner ran up behind Pence, waving his Struggle bat around, oblivious to the few heads he'd whacked with it.

Wait, no. Where was he? Where'd he go?

She searched the lot frantically, eyes darting from person to person.

"Olette? Olette! Snap out of it man." Hayner told her, attempting to snap his fingers in her face. She softly moved his hand aside before nodding.

"Okay, that's very nice. You won."

--

That night Olette woke up from a dream of a boy with hair and eyes the color of those godforsaken Struggle bats. Without much reason, she found herself in the kitchen later, unwrapping a bar of sea salt ice cream just to watch the intensity of the color decrease as it melted. When she found she could not get back to sleep, she opened another bar. This time, she took a bite before letting it smear her fingers and melt on the counter while she headed off to bed.

"Roxas." She heard before shooting up in bed the next day.

Her mother lectured her on wasting food and Olette tuned her out because that wasn't what was important. What was important was that she had gotten a name.

--

Olette sat on the stairs in front of the train station, scared to sit on the clock tower by herself. Something had pushed her to go that day; to ignore Hayner's invitation to the usual spot in that damp alley. For some reason it wasn't worth her summer days to hang out hour upon hour with her friends anymore.

She glanced up suddenly as a piece of fabric brushed her ear. The tall figure with blonde hair was back. Standing and following after him, she tried the name. "Roxas!" The man continued on, ignorant to her call.

She found him again later, standing alone at the top of a hill in Sunset Terrace, he didn't acknowledge her presence even then as she ventured closer.

"What do you want?" He questioned, his hand drifting to his side as though he were reaching for something.

Stopping next to him, Olette frowned. He wasn't holding a bar of sea salt ice cream as she had anticipated and she didn't understand.

The blonde looked away from the setting sun. "Never mind, I'm looking for someone." He explained, letting his hand fall back again.

Olette struggled with what to say. "Wait, I'm looking for someone too. For Roxas." It slipped out from her lips before she could rethink it.

His eyes darted to look at her. She was still a kid, barely a teenager. She wouldn't know where to find anyone because she didn't know where to start. It didn't help that she was searching for a lost cause either. "I have to go," He said hurriedly, turning on his heel and leaving her alone to ponder on what to think now.

She tried to watch the sunset, but she couldn't see the fading image past her tears.

--

There was only one train that she knew of that ran all hours and as it traveled past the clock tower, Olette watched it. It was just as alone as she was.

Unwrapping her bar of ice cream, she set the wrapper down next to another bar she was saving. The other bar was already open and sitting on the ledge, waiting for someone to pick it up and consume it. The sun was still setting and she watched that as well, letting her ice cream drip down onto the train station's entrance steps.

The lone bar of sea salt ice cream had melted into the cement, leaving the wooden stick in a small, bright blue puddle. "WINNER" was printed across the stick in huge, bold font letters. Olette wasn't going to pick it up; after all, he might return and want it.

Grabbing her discarded wrapper from earlier, she climbed to her feet and left. She was going home and she was going to forget everything.

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile! Trying to finish all these WIPs even though they aren't even requests!!!  
****Oh, btw, please request by going to my profile and emailing me!! I will NOT be checking my PM box here because it's harder.**


End file.
